1. Technical Field
This invention relates to footwear and, more particularly, to footwear including removable cleats for universal use such as when playing golf or other sports, for example.
2. Prior Art
The desirability of cleats and spikes on shoes for superior traction has long been recognized, particularly in the athletic endeavors of runners, golfers, football players, soccer players, and the like. It is also highly desirable that individual spikes be readily removable and replaceable where the spike has become broken, deformed, or otherwise impaired and where other gripping elements are desired.
Spikes are generally formed with the spike portion attached to the center of one side of a circular flange. Attached to the other side of the flange is a cylindrical, exteriorly threaded post. Standard golf shoes have a sole with cylindrical, interiorly threaded recesses therein for receiving the threaded post of a golf spike. The spike assembly is attached to the sole by screwing the threaded post into the threaded recess of the sole. Standard spikes have a circular flange having several holes on opposite sides of the conical spike portion capable of receiving the ends of a wrench or other tool used to tighten or loosen the spike assembly within the recess in the sole, for the purposes of installation and removal.
Problems in the prior art include the loss of spikes which are screwed into place or constructed of elastic material; damage to the supporting sole where rotational stress is placed upon a non-rotatable spike; complicated and expensive spike retention members; time required to inter-change spikes; and lateral movement of the spike members within sockets of studs, also causing loss or damage. Furthermore, individuals usually have to carry two pairs of shoes with them because spiked shoes are not allowed indoors at most facilities. The design of most sports footwear also makes them inconvenient to wear outdoors when it is hot.
Accordingly, a need remains for footwear including removable cleats that would be cost effective, easy to use, versatile, and comfortable to wear. The present invention satisfies such a need by being versatile enough to be worn in casual settings, with the cleats removed, as well as in sports settings when the cleats are attached. The footwear design allows for comfortable outdoor wear in warmer climates as well. The footwear allows one pair of shoes to be used for more than one sport.